Hope for the Abandoned
by landofthekwt
Summary: Drabbles and one shots about Fruits Basket from fb fics contest on Live Journal
1. The Laughter of Children

Title: The laughter of children

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Prompt: Laughter (FB fics Week 1)

Word Count:269

Summary: Hatori reflects on what he has done to Yuki

It was over. The last boy had been given new memories and sent on his way. What remained was the task of dealing with Yuki.

Hatori was not prepared for this task. He was a doctor by training. His ability to change the memories had led the Sohma clan to force him to perform the unpleasant chore of reforming the way events were remembered.

The clan did not care about the people who were hurt in the process. They did not care about the effect on him. They did even care about the effect on the Zodiac members who had to live with the unpleasant memories.

Yuki was just a young boy. Yet he would have to live with the fact that never again could he have friends. No one would ever play with him again. Never again would he hear the laughter of children.

Hatori looked at his own hands. He had taken all of that away from Yuki with a touch of his hands. Yuki would have to live with the consequences of what he had done.

He wondered if Yuki hated him. If someone had taken away all of his friends, he would never have forgiven them. The Sohma clan was more worried about others knowing about their existence that they did not care about the effect of enforced isolation on the members of the Zodiac.

He offered his hand to Yuki. Taking him home was the least he could do. There was nothing he could say that he could ever say that could replace what Yuki had lost and what he had taken from him.


	2. A Delicate Blossom

Title: A Delicate Blossom

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Word Count:404

Prompt: Flowers ( fb_fics Week 2)

Warning: None

Summary: Ayame targets Torhu

Yuki had expected Ayame usual outrageous behavior toward him. Always telling him how much he wanted to his brother, then acting like a complete ass and embarrassing him. It was bad enough that Ayame had to act like an idiot, he did not need to include him in his fantasy. This time Ayame had come on a completely different mission. Today he had targeted Torhu.

"Torhu is like a flower. Pristine and unblemished. Here she is in house full of men How can men care for such a delicate blossom. I know you, Yuki. You just want to pluck this flower and when you are done discard her by the roadside".

"I blame it on Shigure and his bad habits for corrupting you. Writing those trashy novels about torrid love affairs for those people who live through his books."

"I would teach you how to nurture Torhu. Just like a flower she must be watered and fed and put to bed. You must work hard to keep the weeds like Kyou away from her like (no offense intended). Then when she has finally reached her glory I can dress her up for show."

" Come Torhu, my flower, we must get away from these evil men who would deflower you as soon as possible. I will dress you in my finest clothes and treat you like the fine lady that you were meant to be."

Kyou and Yuki had heard enough Ayame had gone too far this time. It was bad enough piling on Yuki about being a brother every time he came over. Now he wanted to include Torhu in his ridiculous game. Torhu was the subject upon which Kyou and Yuki absolutely agreed. No one interfered with Torhu no matter how well intentioned. In no time at all Ayame was lying on the floor in his snake form.

Shigure sighed " I needed to see Hatori anyway. I will take Ayame along. You take care of Torhu. Buy her a nice spring outfit at Ayame's shop. Tell his assistant that Ayame said that he wanted clothe his Flower in the best dress that he has. I am sure that Ayame would have wanted Torhu to dressed in his finest at no cost to her."

Yuki smiled . Not only would get the last laugh on his brother, but it would be a chance to see Torhu in full bloom.


	3. Letting Go

Title: Letting Go

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kyou/ Torhu

Prompt: Giftfic for xgrenade (for Torhu)

Warning:None

Summary: Kyou finally catches up to Torhu

A/N I had to reread Chapter 121-129 of Fruits Basket in order to remember the canon about the rejection. Hopefully, this works. At least they kiss at the end. One of the best manga kisses I have seen

Run away. Run away. Run away from rejection. She could not face the rejection any more. He had thrown her love back in her face. Love was an illusion. She was deluded. Everything she had ever held dear was wrong. She could not face the failure of all that she had believed in. It had taken all of her courage to speak to him. In order to offer him her love she had first let of go of her anchor. Somehow she had found the fortitude to give up her mother for him.

When he told her that he was responsible for her mother's death and her dying words that she would not forgive him, she took his side. Nothing that he had done in the past mattered anymore. She had accepted him as the cat. She had accepted him as the beast. How could she not forgive him now?But he was not willing to let go. He hung on to the hate for Yuki. Instead of accepting her love he had thrown it back in her face. He would rather hang on to his doomed life as the cat and the beast and the killer of her mother than to accept her forgiveness and her love.

Since she could not face his rejection, she had to get away from the Sohmas, away from him. They represented her failure. She was not sure where she would go since she had let go of her mother, but she knew that she could not stay here with them with him, with all of evidence of her failure around her. Since he had rejected her she had convinced herself that she was no good and must leave all that she had once held dear behind.

And so she ran. But today he ran after her. Today he knew that he loved her. He had let her go,he had rejected her, he had failed her. Today was his last chance. If he did not tell her, he would never see her again. He was not prepared to live with that friends had blamed him for her injuries. Blamed him for making her cry. They had prevented her from seeing her in the hospital. It was only now as she was being released that he had a chance to make amends for all the cruel things that he had said and done.

And so they ran. She was running away from rejection. He was running to make amends and to get a second chance at love. Fate stepped had to prevent her from running away on the day he had rejected her in the form of Akito and the cliff. Today he must stop her from running away. He must convince her that he was worth the pain that he had caused her. He must convince her that he loved and hope that she still loved him.

He had let go of the guilt he felt about his mothers death by going to see his father. Akito had freed him from his responsibilities to her as the cat and destroyed the room reserved for him as the beast.. He finally accepted Torhu's forgiveness for her mother's death. He was even willing to give up his hatred of Yuki for her. She was more important than all of guilt and pain than he had carried around with him. In order to love her he had to let go of the past. Today he had finally let go . He was ready to love her. But the question was would she forgive him. He had not been ready to let go when she had told him she loved him. Would she forgive him now after he had so cruelly rejected her love.

And so he reached out to her as she sat crying on the bench. Just as the hand she had offered to Akito had changed Akito's life forever, now the Kyou's hand offered to her was like a to hang onto against the whirlpool of feelings that threatened to drag her longer would he protect himself from pain by pushing people away and hating others. He hadput the past behind him and all of his defenses. His heart was now bared to her. He risked everything by telling her his true feelings for her. But what else could he do. He knew now that he only wanted to be with her. If he did not tell her, he would lose her forever. That was a pain that he could no longer endure.

He finally admitted he loved her. That he wanted to be with her. She held his hand, kissed him and told him that she loved him, too. When he held her and did not change they both realized that he was finally free. Free of the cat, free of the beast, free of the pain, free to be with her forever.


	4. Take Out

Title: Take Out

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Word Count:318

Prompt: Cooking (fb_fics Week3)

Warning: None

Summary: Good reasons for not cooking.

Shigure gazed at the stack of dishes in the sink. Not a clean dish in the house. Garbage sacks were piled everywhere. Soon they would have to wear masks whenever they entered the opened the refrigerator. No food. Opening the pantry and the all of the cupboards produced the same result. No food and no dishes. Not that he and Yuki could cook anyway. Akito should allowed for a cook and a maid when Yuki came to live with him. What to do. What to do. What to do.

He was hit by inspiration. Rushing upstairs to his office, he rifled through his drawers. There it was. The magic talisman. Just one touch and food would be rushed to his door. Problem hurried to the door to await the arrival of his savior. In less than one half hour a young man stood at his door with food ready to eat. The wonders of modern life. Who needs to cook when you have take out. He thanked the boy effusively. Barely restraining himself from hugging him.

He set out the feast on the table and awaited Yuki's arrival from school. The food looked so delicious It was difficult to restrain himself. Just a little of this and a little of that to tide him over before Yuki came home. What harm could it do? Yuki never ate much. He would set aside the boys portion in case he was late.

Yuki finally arrived home. He gazed at the cartons which littered the table. Shigure had fallen asleep at the table again. After surveying what was left he found just enough to avoid he was finished he gathered the trash from the table and wandered into the kitchen to dispose of it. He saw what Shigure had seen. No one could cook in a place like this. It was lucky they had take out.


	5. Slipping Away

Title: Slipping Away

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Trust ( fb_fics 4)

Word Count:470

Warnings: Spoiler for Chapter 117

Summary: Akito watches helplessly as the bonds of the Zodiac dissolve

They were all gone. The ones she had trusted most of all. The ones that she had been told would always be there had slipped away from here one by one.

Shigure had moved away. He even slept with his editor now. She had assumed that he would always be hers no matter what. He had been the first to go and openly flaunted his relationships with other women.

When he left, he had taken the rat. The rat was the person most dependent on her. His parents had wrapped him up as present to her. Yet, even he had slipped out of her grasp when he left to be with Shigure

When Torhu had come, the rest had gravitated toward her. Even Kyou whom she expected to be with her at the end had escaped. That girl had found a way to love the unlovely.

They had told her that Torhu would strengthen the bond. She had followed their advice and allowed her to stay with Shigure. They had been wrong. Torhu's goal was the dissolution of the bond. Every move she had made with regard to Torhu had redounded to her disadvantage.

Kisa called her sister and looked to her for comfort. Hiro followed Kisa even though he was jealous of Torhu's influence over Kisa They now spent their time over at Shigure's in orderto Be closer to Torhu.

She had thought to control Rin by controlling her access to the cow, but still they slipped stayed by her only out of loyalty even though his bonds were gone.

Ren had won. The bonds were dissolving. She had told Akito that the animals only stayed by herbecause of the bond. Soon she would come to gloat over her victory.

She had believed that the bond was eternal. The members of the Zodiac would stay by her side forever. The more she desperately tried to hold onto to them, the more they slipped away from her.

Now it was too late. She felt the bond dissolving and there was in the end nothing she could doabout it. Soon she would be alone. Even Kureno would desert in her hour of need.

She was merely a guest. Now that she had lost control she was truly a stranger in the house earning only hate from Ren and scorn from the servants because she did not have the strength to control the Zodiac.

In the end everything she had done made no difference. The bond and trust that she had always been depended upon was gone. She had been the center of the universe, a goddess unto herself.

Without the bond, she was nothing. She had no purpose, no goal. Her life had lost all had slipped through her hands leaving her an empty shell.


	6. At First Blush

Title: At First Blush

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Blush (fb_fics Week 4)

Word Count: 523

Warning: None

Summary: Shigure tries to find ways to make Torhu blush.

Shigure simply loved to watch Torhu blush. Her face would redden. She would loudly voice her apologies. Her facial expression bothered her so much that she would bow to avoid eye contact with others. It was just too cute for words.

So many things caused here to blush. Her feelings for Yuki and Kyou were self evident because of the redness of her cheeks whenever she talked about them . Every time she met a new Sohma she would blush when the member of the Zodiac appeared in animal form.

When they had first met, she had blushed when she was caught staring at the little Zodiac figurines. He knew right then that she was a keeper. She blushed when she saw Yuki because she thought he was cute. The thought of having a room in a household of men had mortified her at first. Now it did not seem to bother her.

As she became friends with Sohmas, it became harder and harder to embarrass. She would adjust to what had embarrassed her and carry on as if their relationship was nothing out of the ordinary. The transformations only embarrassed her now when she felt responsible for them.

Sometimes the blushes were ones of joy. It was wonderful to see the expression on her face with each adventure they faced. A trip to the spa or the lake might be ordinary for the Sohmas, to Torhu it was something wondrous.

Shigure was refreshed by her each and every time. To the others he might seem to an empty headed and flighty person, the truth was that he bore the pain of the entire family without complaint. Every dark and dirty secret of the family was known to him. He had his own share of heartache. Torhu was the light that kept him going in the darkness that was the Sohma family.

Shigure racked his brain. Torhu would be home soon. There must be some way to embarrass her that would not cause Yuki and Kyou to murder him. He knew that seeing him always caused Torhu to blush, but he would not survive the pounding that he would receive from the cat and the rat.

He sighed. Those boys were simply too serious. They took all the fun out of embarrassing Torhu. because they were so protective of her. The next time he wanted to embarrass her he would have to be sure they were not around.

Their behavior used to be a sure fire way of causing embarrassment to her. Now they were so relaxed in each others presence that nothing they did embarrassed her nakedness still embarrassed her, but Yuki was already convinced that he was a Torhu just so he could appear naked in front of her would embarrass her, but it would lead to a beating that he had no desire to endure.

He would wait till she got home. Surely, their conversation would give him some clue about what her latest source of embarrassment. He did not want to her to get too comfortable. Otherwise, he would lose his endless source of amusement.


	7. The Chosen Ones

Title: The Chosen Ones

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Riceball (fb_fics Week 6)

Warning None

Summary: Torhu organizes one last banquest for the members of the zodiac.

Akito had thought that it was a terrible idea at first. She had suffered through the meeting with the Sohma children in order to end the curse. To meet for a last banquet seemed ludicrous. Why remind the Sohmas of the all the pain that they had endured? Better to get on with their lives

But Torhu would not be deterred. She still remembered the story of the god and his last banquet. Why not recreate it one more time? Akito knew better than to stand in Torhu's way. When that girl got an idea in her head nothing could stand in her way.

The invitations were sent out. The RSVPs began to arrive. Akito was surprised, but Torhu was beside herself. Not a single person had turned down their invitation. Torhu had made it clear that the banquet was not just for Sohma family members, but their significant others. No one must be excluded.

When day of the banquet finally came, Torhu and Akito were there to greet everyone. Yuki was with Machi, Hatori with Shiraki, Ayame with Mina, Kureno with Uotani, Kazuma with Hana, Hatsuharu with Rin, Kisa with Hiro, Ritsu and Momiji. There were to be no exclusions. Tonight all were to be together. All would be family. They would share the bond one last time.

The last to arrive was Shigure who took Akito's arm and Kyou who took Torhu's arm. There was no more god set apart from the other Sohmas. There was no cat excluded from the banquet. Tonight they were all chosen, all accepted. No matter what their parents had done to them, they could share the bond to which they had been born.

Even though the curse had been broken, it did not mean that they had to give up the people that they had known all of their lives. It simply meant that they had lives outside of the bond. They all could now have friends, lovers, wives, husbands that they could all openly care for. No one need be abandoned any longer because of the curse. All of them were free to love for the first time.

Torhu smiled at the gathering. She had been the rice ball. The person who had never been picked. Now she had a husband and a child on the way. Each of Sohmas had found someone to love. No one was excluded any longer. In her mind this was the true end to the banquet. Although, Akito had freed them to move on with their lives, they needed to know that they would always be Sohmas and that they would never be excluded from the family. No one need ever be the rice ball again.


	8. The Smile That Hides the Tears

Title : The Smile that Hides the Tears

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Hurt (fb_fics #7)

Word Count:370

Warning: None

Summary: Can bunnies cry?

Every day he went to his father's office building. He went to remember. The memory that he was doomed to carry for the rest of life. The memory that he had a mother and a sister.

Every day his mother and sister would come to his father's office building. She had forgotten. His name she knew, but not who he was. He was just another child to her, not her own son.

It had been his decision to take away her memory. Hatori told him that she would not get better unless she forgot him. The burden had been placed on him to decide.

How could he not want to help his own mother? One look at the crazed look in her eyes. Her last words " The biggest regret of my life was giving birth to that creature."

That look. Those words. They would haunt him all of his life. He knew that he had done the right thing. Hatori had persuaded to do it. Only he knew the true cost of allowing your loved one to forget you. Only he knew the pain of remembering when your loved one had forgotten you.

Why did it hurt so much? Why did he feel the need to come to his father's building every day just for that one glimpse of his mother and his sister? Why did he force himself to remember the very thing that hurt him so much?

He could never touch her. He could not speak to her. He had been taken away from her. Her pain had been relieved. His remained. Her memories were erased. He had to remember for both of them.

She went on with her life without any knowledge that she had every given birth to Momiji. He was not so lucky. He was forced to live with the hurt every moment of every day.

He pretended to be happy. Always smiling. Always cheerful. It was only Torhu who forced to him to admit the hurt that he could not express. The words he could not speak.

Only in his zodiac form could he obtain release. Only in Torhu's arms could he express the hurt that he felt. Only there could he cry.


	9. Figurines

Title: Figurines

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Animals of the Zodiac(fb_fics)(Prompt 8)

Word Count:397

Warning : None

Summary: Torhu tells her granddaughter the story of the god and his banquet.

"Grandma, Grandma. Please tell me the story the god and his banquet."

Torhu looked at her granddaughter. She was so much like her when she was that age. Her mother had told her that story every night before she went to bed. It had always been her favorite.

She knew that her daughter had been attracted by the figurines of the animals of zodiac. They were a gift from Shigure. The same figurines which she had stopped to admire that day so many years ago.

If she had not gone on that porch that day to look at the figurines she would have never have met Kyou. She would have been killed in avalanche of mud which buried her tent. It made her believe in fate.

Everything flowed from that one visit. If she had not stopped that day the curse would have continued. She would lived in mourning for her mother. Kyou would have ended up locked in that room forever believing that her mother blamed him for her death.

When she saw the figurines she saw people. When she had met they were unhappy desperate people unable to love. Abandoned by their parents. Clinging to a bond which caused them pain because everyone else hurt them.

Tortured by a god who clung to her power because she was not allowed tobe a person. If she could not have love she would gather then she could control them. Shigure had let her stay, but Akito had hoped that she would betray them and they would cling to her instead.

In the end the curse had been broken. They were all allowed to find love. Even the cat and the god. found love. They were released from the terms of the banquet to become people instead of the animals of the zodiac.

It had been scary at first. The curse had been the bond which had united them. But the promise of love and acceptance by others was too overwhelming an intoxicant to resist.,

The former members of the zodiac were no longer trapped in their animal forms. Now the figurines just represented a pleasant memory of the day which had changed her life forever.

"Grandma, I think that the god should have let the cat go to the banquet. I always liked the cat best."

" Me, too, sweetie. Me, too."


	10. Plot Bunnies

Title: Plot Bunnies

Author:: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Momiji (fb_fics Prompt 9)

Genre: Crossover Fruits Basket/Ouran High School Host Club

Word Count: 704

Warning: None

Summary: Momiji gets lost on his first day of university

Momiji knew that he was lost. Why he had taken, he decided to this university, he was not sure. It was private and very exclusive. Money was no problem. Father owned several office buildings after all.

While many universities did not have uniforms, this one did. Many liked the idea of not wearing a uniform. Momiji had only started wearing a boy's uniform later in high school. He was still in the process of establishing his newer, quieter identity as a boy. The uniform helped with that process.

Although his time as member of a zodiac was over, his mother still did not remember him

He might be friendly with them whenever they came to his father's office. , But they would never be a family

When Torhu was in the hospital, he found himself starting to think about girls for the first time. He had even told Kyou that if he did not want Torhu that Torhu was the kind of girl he wanted. Unfortunately, there was only one Torhu and she now belonged to Kyou.

He found himself staring at a sign which said 3rd Floor Music Room. He knew that this was the wrong place, but something within him was urging him to open the door. He had not felt like this since the curse had been removed.

Opening the door, he found what appeared to be a German beer hall decked out for Oktoberfest. Some banners with German words were hung everywhere. The largest said " Wilkommen". It so reminded him of his visits to Germany with his Father. Momiji decided that must be mean him. So he entered the room and sat down at one of the tables.

The table appeared to be empty except for a beer mug in front of an apparently empty chair. Peeking over the chair was a pair of .ears. He walked over and picked what appeared to be a rabbit. He smiled. It brought back so many memories of his time as a member of the zodiac. He still carried his books in his rabbit backpack Old habits die hard.

A small boy dressed in a Bavarian hat and leiderhosen leaped out from behind the bar yelling" Release Usa-chan at once or I will have to beat you." Momiji could not help, but laugh. He was faced with a small blond haired boy who looked so much like he used to that they might have been twins. The boy was crouched in a martial arts pose.

" I will not harm Usa-chan. I was just admiring your taste in bunnies." With that Momiji pointed to his backpack. The boy stared for a moment and then broke into a smile.

" Are you a client?"

" What do you mean by that?"

" This is the Ouran High School Host Club. We entertain clients. Today the theme is Oktoberfest.

Everyone else has left. I was waiting for my cousin, Mori. My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but my friends call me " Honey". I am in my first year at University, but I still am a member of the Host Club."

" Excuse me. I am in the wrong place. My name is Sohma Momiji. I was looking for the University. This is my first year at the University also"

" The University is in another building. This is the High School. If you are not busy, why don't you stay for a while. It is lonely here without the other members or their clients. I have cake."

Before Momiji could say anything, the boy scurried behind the bar and returned with three pieces of cake. He placed one in front of Momiji and one in front of Usa-chan. He looked questioningly at Momiji

" Would your rabbit like a piece?"

"Why not?" said Momiji breaking into a smile.

A short time later, the door opened. A tall man with dark hair and stared at the scene before him.

He had fought Honey before graduation to get him to become less dependent on Usa-chan. Now he had another cake eating bunny to deal with. At least if someone shared the cake, Honey was less likely to get cavities.


	11. He's Just A Boy

Title: He's Just A Boy

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Momiji's feelings about Kyou and Torhu (based on Chapter 116)

Word Count: 631

Warning: None

Summary: Momiji wishes that Torhu loved him like she did Kyou

He had always known that he was a boy. Dressing like a girl had helped him deal with the curse.

He could smile and laugh as if he did not have a problem in the world. When he dressed in a sailor fuku and wore his hair in curls, he was a different person. He was the happy person that everyone, but Torhu saw.

Torhu had seen the real boy. The one that cried for his mother. The one that wished he had a sister. She had stripped away the veil. With her he could no longer pretend. He began wishing that Torhu could see him and not just pity him.

There came a point when he had grown so much that he could no longer pretend to be a girl. He had shucked his fuku and straightened his hair. The cute little blond girl was gone. In her place was a handsome young man. All the girls instantly swooned over him. Even Torhu remarked on how he looked. But he did not want the attention of the girls or even compliments from Torhu. He wanted Torhu.

He would always be the shy one. The bunny. He knew where Torhu's heart lay. The furtive glances she gave to Kyou. He was free, but he would have traded his freedom in an instant for one of those looks. Torhu was free with her love. She gave a little bit of herself to everyone, but she reserved a special place in her heart for Kyou.

It was sad in a way. He was free and yet the one he loved would never be his. She loved Kyou even though he seemed oblivious if almost resistant to her. Kyou just did not get it. He even told him that if he were Kyou the first thing he would do would be to go to Torhu and declare his love.

He had his freedom and yet he had no where to go. With the bond dissolved, he had left Akito. His mother still saw him as a stranger. Torhu saw him as friend, but not a lover. Akito was right. There was no place for him in the world at the present time. But Kyou gave him hope.

If Torhu could love someone like Kyou there was hope for him. She loved him even though he was unlovely. She loved his totally without qualification. Even though she knew his deepest secrets she him. He knew that he would never have Torhu. Maybe there was someone like Torhu out there for him. It gave him a target. A dream girl. He knew what he wanted in a girl and he would not accept anything less.

Kyou made him angry. He could walk right past Torhu without looking at her. Her love seemed wasted on the cat. He did not hate Kyou like Yuki did. Did not disrespect him like the rest of the zodiac or fawn over him like Kagura? He just could not understand why Kyou did realize what he had in Torhu and reach out for her.

Perhaps the cat just needed to be reminded that there were others who appreciated and loved her if he was not going to make the effort to do so. It could not hurt to remind him. Maybe it would make him realize that if he did not respond to Torhu's love that someday someone else would take her away and cherish her like he did.

What he needed was a good kick in the pants. That was not his style. Instead, he settled for making pointed remarks about what he would if he were free and had Torhu's love. Maybe with the right impetus Kyou would move in the right direction before it was too late.


	12. Parenthood

Title: Parenthood

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Kyou and Torhu's first anniversary (A giftfic for Torhu)

Word Count:1208

Warning: Excessive fluff

Summary: Kyou and Torhu's first anniversary

She stared at the table Tonight was their first anniversary. Everything had to be perfect tonight. She wanted Kyou to remember this night. It would show him what the last year had meant to her. She could only hope that it meant as much to him.

The rice was in the cooker. The miso was in the pot. The sushi was rolled and wrapped. The teriyaki stir fry was heating on the stove. A salad was in the refrigerator. The dressing was made. The cake had been defrosted. She had thought about making leek soup as a joke, but decided against it. Kyou really did hate it even though it was one of her favorite memories of eating with him.

Her daughter was still down for her nap. She wondered how long that would last. Shigure had offered to look after her, but she was not sure if she trusted him or Akito with young children. They were her friends, but some of their actions in the past had made her wonder about their child rearing skills

She wanted her daughter near her tonight. It reaffirmed everything she felt about second 's father blamed Kyou for his mother's death. He had been raised by Kazuma. She had lost her father when she was three and she was the only thing that kept mother from giving up.

She was determined that she would always be there for her daughter. Her love would a true love ,not continually mouthing the words " I love you"like Kyou's mother. .In the end, her desire to love Kyou the unlovable child had driven her mad In one sense, Kyou's father was right Kyou really had killed his mother

When one truly felt love, one's actions showed it. Spoken words were often inadequate to reflect one's true feelings. She hoped that Kyou and her daughter would always know how she felt toward them. Her love flowed naturally from her. Nothing forced or artificial about it.

It had required sacrifice to reach this point. She had to let go of her mother in order to love had been worth it. Every day with Kyou made her love him more. Now that they had a child, they both could shower the love which they had been deprived as children on it.

She heard the door slam. At the same time the baby started to cry. Not the way she had intended to start their dinner. She was still dressed casually not in her special kimono as she had intended.

For a moment she was caught between greeting Kyou or rushing to comfort her she chose to answer her daughter's call. Her cries were more urgent at the moment. Hopefully, she would settle down so that they could eat their dinner in peace. It seemed like they never had as much time to themselves since the baby arrived.

She had been hoping that her daughter would sleep through tonight's activities apparently that would not be the case. She would have to do the best she could and hope that Kyou would not be too upset. Her daughter was the second most important person in her life. She could not imagine her not being with them today.

She checked the diaper and changed it. The baby was reaching for her nipple. Torhu sighed. Someone else would have to be fed before they could eat. She opened her blouse and pulled back her bra. The little one immediately latched on. Torhu covered her with a nursing blanket and went to see what had become of Kyou.

She found him asleep on the floor curled up in front of the TV. Should she wake him up? He looked so cute almost like a cat Today's workout at the dojo must have been rough. She should have had Kazuma give him the day off. Surely, he knew what family meant to Kyou since he had been the cat's family for so long. She had thought about asking him to babysit, but she was not sure about Hana's maternal skills.

In the end she had decided just to stay home. She was exhausted from the preparation that she had, but she was more than happy to do so for Kyou. Her personal appearance left much to be desired at the moment, but Kyou was in no position to appreciate her if she had been dressed up at the moment.

She found a blanket and covered Kyou. There would be other anniversaries. Her daughter had finished her meal and had nodded off to sleep. Once she put her down for a nap, she could put the food away. When she finally put her daughter to bed and stored the food, she returned to where her husband was still sleeping.

This was the life that she had chosen. She had known that it would not be easy. The two of them had been scarred by what had happened to their families. It was only by letting go of her mother that both of them had been able to love each other. It was hard for both of them. Her mother had loved her so much. His father still blamed him for his mother's death because she could not live with what he was. He had thought her mother had cursed him for not saving her.

Torhu knew her mother. She never would have said that. Somehow her mother knew that Kyou was meant to be with her. With her last breath she had charged Kyou to protect her. He had more than his mother would ever realize. He had made her realize that she was not a failure. That she could open her heart and let Kyou truly how she felt beyond the cheery facade.

It had not been easy. She had spent most of the year getting used to being a wife and getting prepared to be a mother. Each day was a new adventure. She really had no one to go to for advice Her friends had no more experience than she did. Somehow they had made it through the first year.

They had a child and a chance to do things right. Even though they had no experience being parents somehow, it would all work out. So long as they loved each other surely, their child would grow up feeling loved. She knew that she had felt it from her mother and she intended to make sure that her daughter felt it.

Her mother had stayed alive for her. She would make sure that she was always there to provide whatever her daughter needed. Her daughter must never be forced to face the world alone like she and Kyou. Torhu would live for both of them. Love was not enough. She must be there to give the love they all needed.

Kyou was still sleeping. This was not what she had planned for their anniversary. What did she expect? Her life had never gone as planned, but she was happy with the result. She pulled back and the blanket and laid down beside Kyou. Goodnight, cat. Pleasant dreams. I know all our anniversaries will be perfect so long as we are together sharing our love.

.


	13. You've Got a Friend

Title: You've Got A Friend

Author:: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Alernate Pairing (fb_fics Prompt 10)

Pairing: Akito/Torhu (friends)

Word Count: 352

Warning: None

Summary: Akito stares into the abyss as Torhu falls off the cliff.

She was falling. Torhu had offered her hand in friendship and now she was falling backward off the cliff.. Akito had never had a friend. She had lovers, servants, parents, and zodiac which she ruled as it god, but no friends. The idea that someone would extend friendship to her without a hidden agenda was stunning to her.

Torhu was person she had hated so much. The person whose objective was destroy the bond between the members of the zodiac and their god. The person she had hoped would drive Kyou and Yuki back to her side when she betrayed their trust. The person that everyone seem to love.

Instead, she had found a broken girl. Betrayed by the man she loved just like she was. Kyou had called her delusional when Torhu told him she loved him. Shigure had slept with her own mother in revenge for her sleeping with Kureno. Kureno pretended to be her friend and offered reassurances even as he actually wanted to be with that Arisa woman.

She was tired of their lies. All of the men in her life were liars and cheats who abandoned her. Even Momiji had gone. The only bond she had left was with this human girl who had offered her hand. She too had offered her heart to a man and now felt that her life was failure. Akito felt a bond with this woman. She too had based her life on the bond which was crumbling before her eyes as all of the ones she had loved and depended upon abandoned her.

She stared down the cliff dumbfounded Torhu could not die. She had just offered her hand in friendship. It was like a lifeline to Akito. At that moment it had been just what Akito needed. To start over with Torhu as her friend. Torhu died, she did not know what she would do. She was all alone without a friend in the world. She had just stabbed her lover. Everyone had deserted her. Torhu must live. She needed at least one person who wanted to be her friend.


	14. Clothes Make the Man

Title: Clothes Make the Man

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Uniform (fb_fics #11)

Word Count: 365

Warning: None

Summary: Clothes affect the way Momiji is treated.

The uniform seemed so strange. After years of wearing the girls uniform to school now he had decided to wear the boys' uniform. Gone was the sailor fuku which he had worn. In its place were the jacket and slacks of his school uniform. His blond curls had been shorn. His uniqueness. What had set him apart was gone

When he put away the girls uniform, his smile went with it. Pretending to be a girl had allowed him to pretend to be happy. The stark lessons of the boys uniform and his new hair style stripped him of all pretense and exposed him for what he was. No longer allowed to pretend, he could no longer pretend to be happy.

People began to react to him in a completely different manner. Girls who had never noticed him before found him to be a very attractive young man. He discovered that as a boy he had romantic feelings which he never felt before, but not for any of the girls who wanted him. His feelings were reserved for Torhu, but she had eyes only for Kyou.

She would never see him as a man. To her he would always be that little vulnerable bunny. But then Torhu had always been able to see through the pretense and see the real boy beneath the frills and the curls. Too bad she could not see the boy who loved her. His love for her would remain unrequited.

Clothes had made him the happy little girl who brightened everyone's day. Clothes now made him the brooding awkward young man whom all the girls loved. Neither was really him, but people saw only what they wanted to see. Only Torhu could see the real him who cried for his mother, but she did not have eyes for him anymore.

Somehow he would have to endure. Hiding behind his mask. Clad in the uniform which made him the same as every other boy in school. Someday he would find his Torhu. The woman who could see behind the mask and see him for whom the person he really was and not the person that clothes made him appear to be.


	15. Battle Royale at the Ouran HS Host Club

Title: Battle Royale at the Ouran High School Host Club

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Halloween (fb_fics Week12)

Word Count :1164

Furuba/Ouran High School Host Club crossover

Warning: silly

Summary: Momiji and Honey bring their friends together at the Host Halloween Party

A/N a sequel to "Plot Bunnies" based on Youkai Yume's drawing "Ouran Cosplay- Fruits Basket" .com/art/Ouran-Cosplay-Fruits-Basket-39259173

There was more than a little suspicion among the Sohmas when Momiji insisted that they all dress for Halloween. The Sohmas had only one event in the year that they were all required to attend. The end of the Banquet had been disquieting. There was no more reason for the Zodiac to gather. Akito had already announced that everyone could go their own way, many had done so. Without the requirement of attendance at the Sohma family functions some no longer felt the need to go there. The humans were especially reticent about going to events there. Many of the former members of the Zodiac would never attend events which included

He gazed at the list. Each of them had agreed to come in costume. The costumes had been supplied to him, but he had checked to see if they were appropriate. The theme selected had been Alice in Wonderland/Through the Looking Glass. Torhu would be Alice, Yuki would come as the Dormouse while Kyou would come as the Cheshire Cat. Shigure would come as Mad Hatter while Kagura would come as the Red Queen. Hatsuharu was dressed as the White Knight while Hatori would be the caterpillar. Momiji had reserved the part of White Rabbit for himself. The outfits had been provided for Momiji by his new friend, Honey Since his accidental meeting with Honey he had become fast friends with the Host Club. members. He could only hope that the Sohmas liked them as well as he did. Nothing like a masquerade to break the ice.

He led them like lambs to the slaughter. They seemed surprised that the party was being held at Ouran High School in Tokyo. They had assumed that they were going to a private residence. When Momiji turned the knob, the party came into view. The room was decorated for a western style Halloween party. Momiji yelled for Honey ran to greet him. He was dressed with rabbit ears and carried a cloth bunny. They commented how appropriate each was dressed. Considering that they were both dressed as rabbits, the Sohmas found that unusual. They were used to Momiji dressing in sailor fuku and having a rabbit back pack. It seemed unusual to see a person nearly identical to the way Momiji used to look to be his clone. Honey quickly assembled the Hosts who had been entertaining clients to meet his new friends. To say the least guests were shocked.

Two blonde haired twins dressed as a mouse and cat were escorting a rather short young woman with brown hair extensions. A tall man with dark hair dressed in the front half of black and white cow costume was leaning casually against a wall. An angry looking girl in a green dress was standing behind them. In the center was a smiling boy with blond hair and a fan flanked by a boy with dark hair, lab coat and glasses. It took several minutes for the shock to wear off. Finally, Honey stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club. I am Honey, and these are my fellow hosts. Mori, Tamaki, Renge, Hikaru, Koaru, and Kyoua. We are your hosts for this party. We are glad that you came. Momiji helped us select our costumes for the party and was able to suggest appropriate costumes for each of you. The Host Club prides itself on seeing to the entertainment of it clients. We hope that you enjoy the party and your time at the Host Club."

Kyou stared " Who are you guys supposed to be?"

Honey looked at Momiji in surprise " We are supposed to you of course Momiji was very specific with his invitations and instructing us in how to dress. I will introduce each person and Momiji will tell you whom they are supposed to represent."

" Mori is supposed to be dressed as Hatsuharu Hikaru is dressed as Kyou. Koaru is dressed as Yuki. Renge as Kagura, Kyoua as Hatori, Haruhi as Torhu and Tamaki as Shigure."

The Sohmas were shocked was this how Momiji saw them. The curse was at an end. They could no longer turn into those animals. Was this Momiji's idea of a joke? For the moment they simply their counterparts.

Finally, Shigure decided to break the ice. He knew that Torhu was beyond his reach. Perhaps the girl playing Torhu was available. She was after all a high school girl. Tomaki was enraged. As Haruhi's father he was not about to allow an older man to approach his daughter without his permission Lacking any martial arts skills they chose to do battle with their fans

The twins who had been bracketing toward Torhu as one. She smiled at them which just encouraged them more Yuki and Kyou moved to intervene. Strangers should not be allowed to approach Torhu. She was after all mother and lover to them.

Harsuharu simply stared at Mori. Was he supposed to be a cow? Remnants of his former temper still controlled his mind. For the most part the white dominated, but the black still resurfaced from time to time. He could feel the anger start to boil within him. This fellow was making fun of him. He charged. Mori was more than ready for him. He had actual martial arts skills.

The idea that Kyou might be available if the twins succeeded spurred Kagura to go after him. She tackled him. The resulting melee saw all of them in a pile. Any advantage that Yuki and Kyou had with their martial arts skills was negated. Somehow Torhu managed to get out of the smiled as the five persons milled about on the floor. What in the world was going on.

Renge screamed. Everyone. froze. She had the ability to wake the dead with her blood curdling screams. The idiots were destroying her beloved host club. The party was in shambles. The clients were leaving in droves. Who was going to pay for all this?

Outside the room Kyoua. advertised what was going on as a fight. The party goers may have left but high school students would always pay to watch a fight. Good thing he had brought a video camera. He could run on interschool television system to advertise the club. Hatori merely stared at him. Such an enterprising young man would go far in the business world. Maybe the Sohmas should hire him to manage their finances. They could use the money.

When it was all over the Sohmas stumbled out of the room. They glared at Momiji and Honey. It was their stupid idea to bring the Sohmas to the Host Club. Momiji simply shrugged his shoulders. Not his fault that his family could not take a joke. He and Honey would commiserate over cake and plan their next adventure. They would have to be careful who they invited. The Hosts were in the entertainment business. Battle Royale was not their style.


	16. Mine

Title: Mine

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Confessions (fb_fics Week 13)

Pairing: Ayame/Mine

Word Count; 534

Warning: Implied Sex

Summary: Ayame makes her Mine

As he gazed outside the window, he swore could actually see the bonds of the zodiac dissolving before his eyes. For so long he had hidden his true feelings for fear that his true nature would be discovered. Now all the reasons which had held him back were floating away like bubbles into the atmosphere.

The time to act had arrived. As if on cue the object of his desire entered the room. As always, she was dressed in her maid's outfit. Looking as naive and cherubic as ever. Little did she know that what was in store for her on his first day of freedom. She would his at last. Her bright smile showed him the way as she cheerily asked him if he wanted tea.

Tea was not what he wanted today. Dinner could wait until later. She was the only thing he wanted now. He had waited so long to be with her. Every day in the shop he had to pretend He had to deny what he felt toward her. He would not wait any longer. They had shared so many secrets over the years. She was one of the few persons in whom in he could confide

She had not known his feelings for her though. To her he was like a god. She worshiped at his shrine, but she had no inkling that her feelings were reciprocated. She resigned herself to a love that was unrequited. Together they would share the joy of creating magic together at the shop. He was the object of her adoration. She could not imagine anyone as magnificent as him in looks, dress and appearance, but she never dreamed that she could be his.

He took her in his arms and confessed his love for her. She had not dared dream that such a thing was possible. He was her teacher, her mentor, the person she admired most in the world. He was telling her that he was born to love her and that he now he could finally say the words to her and show her his love. Could such a thing be possible?

"Mine" Those words perfectly described what he wanted from Mine. It might be her name, but it also described what he intended to make her. He would possess her body and soul. Until this moment, he had been unable to express the love he felt for her. He could not hold her or show her how he felt about her. Now he intended to make up for all of his past omissions. She would know what it meant to by "Mine"

In the morning he awoke and gazed at her in wonder. He had the woman that he had always wanted lying in bed next to him. His brother sometimes treated him like a woman because he looked, acted and dressed like a woman. He suspected that not even Mine had suspected that under his fancy gowns beat the heart of a red blooded Japanese male yearning to make love to her.

Now she knew his heart and the secrets of his body. He finally had what he wanted. The woman who would always be his. It was not a dream. She had become a woman and he had become a man. He would always treasure this night. The night that she became Mine.


	17. Turkey

Title: Turkey

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Turkey (fb_fics #14)

Word Count:355

Character: Ritsu

Warning: None

Summary: Ritsu takes the blame on himself at Akito's bond dissolution meeting with the Sohma children

As he looked around the room, he could feel that everything had changed. The bonds were broken No longer were they members of the Zodiac. They were just ordinary people. Somehow he just knew that he had caused this catastrophe.

Why did he not feel any different? He knew that many of the Zodiac members were now able to have romantic relations with others while he still lived with his mother Even Ayame had found a girlfriend.

Somehow this must all be his fault. He was sure that everyone blamed him for the bonds breaking. The Sohma family would fall apart because of him. He was just sure that the purpose of the meeting was to brand him for all of his failures.

He just knew that they looked at him and saw a freak. Others had been noble members of the Zodiac. He had been the monkey. Cowering from his own shadow. Dressing in women's clothes to hide from the world. Safe in the comfort of his mother's arms.

It was all over now. He could no longer hide behind the cloak of the Zodiac. The thought of living in the world terrified him. What would he do with himself now that he actually could deal with people. He was just sure that he would end up messing up.

And so he took the course that he had always taken when he faced adversity. He ran into the room crying that he was sorry and yelling that it was all his fault. Better that he admit his guilt before the others confronted him with it.

Yuki and Kyou were amused. With all of the changes everyone in the room had gone through it was nice to see that some things had not changed. Ritsu was still the same turkey that he had always been.

It was nice to know that some people would be the same idiots you expected them to be when everything else around you was crumbling. You could always depend on the monkey to yell that the sky was falling. It assured them that everything was going to be all right.


	18. A Reason to Drink

Title: A Reason to Drink

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Drunk (fb_fics

Word Count: 522

Warning: None

Summary: Hatori realizes that he is calm despite the storm raging around him.

Hatori listened to the prattle around him. Shigure and Ayame were engaged in banter about everything from the good old days to insinuations about their purported relationship. Kyou and Yuki were yelling at Ayame for coming. Torhu as usual was in shock with her hands on face and her mouth open. For some reason none of this bothered him.

He felt at peace for the first time in a long time. It did not bother him that Ayame had brought him pictures of Kanna's wedding. The idea that she had married another man and found happiness with him no longer bothered him. He was even willing to give Ayame advice on how to deal with Yuki.

Hatori recognized the machinations of Shigure and Akito for what they were. They were both using Torhu. Shigure hoped that she would be able to isolate Akito and result in the bond being broken. Akito hoped that Torhu would betray Yuki and Kyou and cause them to come running home to her.

Hatori had personally seen the effect that Torhu was having on the Sohmas. Whatever Shigure and Akito did to influence events, in the end it was up to Torhu. Hatori had more confidence in this young woman than he did anyone. She had changed everyone she touched. He had been surprised that even he had been effected by her as no one had since Kanna.

The meeting with her had been extraordinary. She was so much like Kanna. Yet behind that smiling face was a determination to make others happy that he had never seen in Kanna. He finally felt at peace about Kanna. The memories of her no longer caused him pain. He could think now of the happy times and what had happened between her and Akito.

Shigure had brought Ayame here for several reasons. He knew that Hatori would fall back into the habits of their high school days in order to deal with him. Shigure just found Ayame amusing

A way to get past the seriousness of the boys and Hatori. For some reason when they were all together it calmed Hatori

They had all been surprised that Hatori had been able to sleep in front of all of them. He had been pleased that Shigure had brought him a book. Although he had been an avid reader once, it had been some time since he had time or inclination to read. He was even willing to listen to Shigure.

Something was up. Despite his frivolous demeanor Shigure did nothing without a reason. He was pushing Hatori to do something connected with the moment he would simply enjoy himself. He would relax by reading, sleeping and reminiscing with his old friends.

For the moment he would be free of the Sohmas and his own past. He hoped that whatever plan Shigure had for his future was in his best interest. Shigure had a terrible habit of turning everything into a joke. He had so many reasons to drink. For now his friends had given him a reason to stay sober. Torhu even gave him a reason to smile.


	19. Controlling Her Passion

Title: Controlling Her Passion

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Passion (fb_fics #16)

Word Count: 384

Pairing: Shigure/Akito

Warning; None

Summary: Shigure manipulated Akito's passion

His exit from the Sohma compound had signaled the beginning of the breaking of the bond. He had skillfully maneuvered her isolation. Yuki came with him followed by Kyou.

Torhu had been a fortuitous accident. Her presence caused the Zodiac members to spin outside her axis.

The contrast of Akito's passion to Torhu's kindness and compassion was a star which guided them to the outsider. One by one they left her orbit.

She had lashed out at the defections. They could not even seek comfort from outsiders or each other without attracting her wrath.

She planned. She schemed. Surely, she would reject Kyou and Yuki and they would come back to her. And so she allowed Torhu to stay out of desperation and cunning.

She had known it was hopeless. Momiji left. Rin was defenstrated and confined. Kureno stayed after his bond broke, but only out of pity. At the end she lashed out at even him.

Torhu had been the cause of all it in her mind. She had lured them all away from her. Akito needed someone to pour out the anger and frustration that she felt

When Torhu put out her hand, her passion faded. As Torhu fell over the cliff she had nothing left. The bond had quickly faded. She resigned her godhood without further incident.

Her passion dissipated; she allowed the members of the Zodiac to go or stay as they say fit. She appeared as a demure female begging the pardon of her former subject.

Shigure had her where he wanted her. She was alone and frightened. Akito resented his desertion and manipulation. Most of all she resented him. She did not really want or need the others. Akito needed Shigure to see her.

Her anger poured out at him. Shigure was pleased. He wanted her passion. He wanted her to want to he turned toward her, she responded with the passion and energy that he had hoped for when he began his campaign to isolate her. Her passion had only one nexus now. Him

She was his completely. Together they would share the passionate burning love that he had hoped for when he left. He only hoped that he could control her passion before she burned them both on the pyre of their love.


	20. Just Go

Title: Just Go

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Mother (fb_fics)

Word Count: 563

Pairing: Ren and Akito

Warning None

Summary: At the end Akito reflects on her relationship with her mother.

In the end there was nothing to say. She could not reach out the hand of friendship to Ren The woman had long ago disowned her and turned the household staff against her. The woman who was jealous of the love her husband had shown to her.

The woman had shaped so much of what she became. It was her mocking of the legacy her husband left her. that caused her to lash out at the zodiac in order to make sure that they did not leave her

Her father had told her she was special. Her mother told her that she was nothing. His father told that she had a special bond with the zodiac. Her mother told her that the bond was not based on love, but only on fear.

Ren took away her womanhood and made her a boy so that she could say that she was the only woman that her husband loved. The few who knew tried to love her and protect her, but even they could see how it twisted for her.

Even in love Ren haunted her. In her anger over Shigure's apparent defection she took Kureno as a lover. Shigure in turned twisted the knife by going to Ren. Nothing could hurt her more than having her former lover in bed with her mother.

At least she had her mother to thank for bringing about the end of the zodiac and freeing her. She might have never snapped if she had never tried to take the box in which her father's soul was supposedly hidden.

Even though she had long known that the box was empty, she had denied the truth that there was nothing there. The household staff had given it to her to comfort her, but felt her a fool who lacked common sense for believing it.

When Ren tried to steal the box she finally had to admit that the box and her life were empty. The bond finally shattered as Akito finally had to admit to herself that she was truly alone.

There was no bond, no special place, no god, no father. Nothing between herself and the wheel of fire. She would have to face the world without the people she had known all her life.

When it was over, she apologized to everyone else. She offered them the same hand of Torhu had offered her. Even to Shigure she offered her love if he would just turn and see her.

Most accepted her offer. Some of the household staff said that they were too old to change. Rin was too bitter about what had been done to her by Akito to forgive her.

Only Ren she could not forgive. She could not offer her the hand of friendship. The mother who had disowned her and taken her father from him. The person who took her womanhood from her.

The most unforgivable thing she took was the legacy that her father left her. Ren had told she was nothing. She had tried to prove her mother wrong by gathering the zodiac to her to prove their love and their bond. To Ren's delight her futile efforts had driven them further away.

And so in the end all she could say to Ren was " Go." Not everyone can be happy. Not everyone can be saved. No everyone can be forgiven.


	21. The End of Eternity

Title: The End of Eternity

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Celebration (fb_fics June 2010)

Genre: All things must pass

Word Count: 392

Warning: Character death

Summary: The god ends the banquet

The god stared out on his creation in horror. The blessing he tried to bestow on his beloved animals was a curse. The cat had been right when he had asked the god why he had forced him into eternity.

He had thought that the eternal banquet would allow his friends to be together forever in love and harmony. Instead he saw them bitter and angry. They were forever trapped in the roles that the first animals had fashioned.

They were doomed to repeat the same mistakes over and over again. What had been a reward to his friends had become a bane. The bounds between the zodiac members had turned into shackles.

They could not leave so long as they were alive. What they shared was misery. His own incarnation had been placed into a position where she could not even be the person she was born to be. Instead she had become a cruel monster lashing out at the people she should have cherished.

The bonds had to be released. The banquet had to end. The cat had been right. All things must die. That is the way of things. The eternal banquet had become something that all the animals dreaded.

They might feel a closeness to each other, but it was shared pain and grief which all felt. Not one of them was happy. Not the god and certainly not the cat. He had doomed them all by trying to keep them together forever.

He remembered his first promise to the cat that he could always stay by his side. In the end the cat had told him that he needed to accept that life ended and things change. Finally, he understood what the cat meant.

The eternal banquet had become a prison to the animals. They could not grow or change. Even dead did not end the banquet. The enmity between the cat and rat and rat and ox were repeated over and over again. The cat who had been the god's favorite was forced into a horrible role.

He resolved that the banquet would end. They would all be free of the bond. No longer would they be forced into the roles that he had cast them into with his spell. The animals would at peace at last. He could greet them at last on the other side.


	22. Three Little Maids

Title Three Little Maids

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Distort (bonus prompt Gender bender)

Word Count 274

Fandom Fruits Basket

Characters Hatori, Ayame, Shigure

Warning none

Summary Ayame recreates the boys role in their high school musical 'The Mikado"

Shigure and Hatori were discussing family business at the lake house when suddenly Ayame burst in upon them. Hatori just knew that this would not help his headache.

"Shigure told me you were done here. I just knew that you would be bored without me to keep you company. We used to have fun, didn't we. Just the three of us."

Hatori mumbled " Some of us grew up"

"Oh piffle" exclaimed Ayame. "You are no older than I am. Yet you have become a stick in the mud."

"Some of us have to nurse the family back to health."

"Fortunately, I have just the right medicine for your headache. " Whereupon Ayame produced three agin kimonos'

Hatori gasped. Those couldn't be their kimonos from their high school production of "The Mikado" "No way you are getting me to wear those again."

"Not even if I promise to leave if you do." Hatori agreed. A few minutes in a kimono was worth it to get rid of Ayame. When they were dressed. Ayame began to sing "Three Little Maids." Shigure joined in. They looked to Hatori who shook his head, but Ayame insisted unjless they did the song and dance he would not leave.

They were just finishing the song when they heard the clicking of a camera. Hatori looked up to see Yuki with his cell phone snapping pictures of them. If he showed those to the rest of the family, he would never live it , for him, Ayame jumped in front of Yuki yelling " I am ready for my close-up, Yuki"


End file.
